marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Green Goblin (Harry Osborn, Watcher Datafile)
GREEN GOBLIN Harold “Harry” Osborn secret Harold "Harry" Osborn was the son of wealthy industrialist Norman Osborn. He went to the same college as Peter Parker. They were roommates for a time, during which Harry encountered occasional problems with drugs. When his father died, Harry found the body and removed the costume. During this time, he dated Mary Jane Watson, but she broke off the relationship after Harry became more and more unstable due to his father's death. After learning that Peter was Spider-Man, he donned his father's costume and proclaimed himself the Green Goblin. He destroyed their apartment, and kidnapped their friends Mary Jane, Flash Thompson and May Parker. When he was defeated by Spider-Man, he told everyone that Peter was really Spider-Man before being taken away, but this was dismissed as the ravings of a madman. He was taken to a medical institution and was released, suffering from amnesia, forgetting Spider-Man's identity and both his and his father's roles as the Green Goblin. Harry later married Elizabeth "Liz" Allen after they met at Ned Leeds's and Betty Brant's wedding. Harry and Liz had their son Norman Harold "Normie" Osborn. This tranquility was shattered when the aftereffects of the Inferno crisis sundered the barrier between Harry's conscious and subconscious minds. Once again, he remembered being the Green Goblin - and his irrational hatred of Spider-Man. His sanity was shattered, he declared that their next confrontation would be their final one, and only one of them would be alive at the end. To ensure that he was the victor, Harry researched his father's chemical notes, hoping to recreate the original Green Goblin's superhuman strength. Harry made his own modifications to the formula, and upon ingesting it, it proved better than he had dreamed. Now a physical match for Spider-Man, Harry planned his revenge. The two former friends engaged on multiple occasions. In the end Harry seemed to die from injuries inflicted to him by an explosion during a battle against Spider-Man and the side-effects of the serum he had taken. However, the Goblin formula that saved his father's life after being impaled by his own Goblin Glider, also saved Harry Osborn's life by giving him the same abilities. Norman Osborn paid the villain Mysterio to fake Harry's death and sent his son to Europe. Divorced from Liz Allan, he returned after a years-long stay in a European rehab. He had no memory of being the Green Goblin, nor of Peter Parker's alter-ego. While Harry considered Peter his best friend, he hated Spider-Man with a vengeance. He began dating Lily Hollister, who, without Harry’s knowledge found out about the Goblin Legacy and turned herself into the goblin-villainess Menace. Harry and Lily became married and shortly thereafter Harry finally uncovered his newlywed wife’s secret. After their talk, Harry entered one of his father's weapons caches, taking a Glider, a pair of Green Goblin gloves, and a dart gun containing an unknown chemical. In the midst of a battle between Menace and Spider-man, he confronted and shot his wife with that chemical, which was a type of antidote that reverted her back to her human form. He saved Spider-Man and left. Lily was imprisoned but escaped later leaving Harry's ring and a note. This caused Harry to sink into alcoholism, but he was eventually saved by Carlie Cooper. Affiliations Solo D8, Buddy D6, Team D4 Distinctions Best Friend of Peter Parker/Worst Foe of Spider-Man, Goblin Legacy, Instable Psyche Power Sets MODIFIED GOBLIN FORMULA Enhanced Durability D8, Enhanced Reflexes D8, Superhuman Stamina D10, Superhuman Strength D10 SFX: Fast Healing. Spend a doom die to recover equal-sized physical stress during an action scene once. During a transition scene step back physical stress an additional time. SFX: Osborn Resources. Spend a doom die to step up or double an Oscorp or Green Goblin related asset or resource until the end of the next action scene. SFX: Seething Rage. Step up or double any Modified Goblin Formula power for one action. If the action fails, spend a doom die equal to or greater than the normal rating of the power die. Limit: Unstable Formula. Change a Modified Goblin Formula power into a complication to step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. Remove the complication, or activate an opportunity to recover power. Limit: Barely Restrained Madness. Step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die to step up emotional stress from opponents that offend or mock Osborn. GOBLIN ARSENAL Electrical Blast D8, Subsonic Flight D8, Superhuman Durability D10, Weapon D8 SFX: Area Attack. Against multiple targets, for each additional target add a D6 to your pool and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Ghost Grabbers & Gas Grenades. When inflicting a Grappling, Hallucinogenic, Fear-Inducing, or Obscuring complication on a target, add a D6 and step up the effect die. SFX: Goblin Glider. On a successful reaction roll that includes Subsonic Flight, convert opponent’s effect die into a Goblin Glider stunt. SFX: Pumpkin Bombs. Against a single target, step up or double a Weapons die. Remove the highest rolling die and use three dice for the total. SFX: Razor-Rangs. Step back the highest die in an attack action pool to add a D6 and step up physical stress inflicted. Limit: Gear. Shutdown a Goblin Arsenal power to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Spend a doom die to recover power. Specialties Business Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Menace Expert D8, Science Expert D8, Tech Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Goblin Legacy Category:Oscorp Category:Century Club